disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua/Gallery
Images of Aqua from ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Promotional Images Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg KHBBS - Keyblade wielders poster.jpg BBS-Boxartwork.jpg Birth by Sleep Theatrical Poster.jpg Khcoded Artwork01.jpg BirthBySleep-Artwork.jpg|Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs char TAV.jpg Renders Aqua_KHBBS_pose.png Aqua_(Battle)_KHBBS.png|Aqua with her keyblade Keyblade_Armor_(Aqua)_KHBBS.png|Aqua's Keyblade armor Aqua_KHBBSFM.png|Aqua in action Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.png BBSFM_Aqua.png|Artwork of Aqua for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Aqua_KH2.8HD.png Aqua KHIII.png Sprites DL_AquaAvatar1.png|Aqua's Sprite (Normal) DL_AquaAvatar2.png|Aqua's Sprite (Armored) Concept art Keyblade_Armor_(Aqua,_Art).png|Artwork of Aqua in her Armor Aqua (Art) KHBBS.png Screenshots ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Gathering 04 KHII.png Opening 02 KHBBS Aqua.png|Aqua in the opening of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Keyblade Knights.png KHBBS Opening 3.jpg aqua_bbs_01.jpg KHBBS Opening - Terra leaves Aqua.jpg aqua4.png Wayfinder 02 KHBBS.png|Aqua giving her friends wayfinders KHII.5 - KHBBS - Screen Shot 02.jpg KHII.5 - KHBBS - Screen Shot 01.jpg|Aqua, Terra, and Ventus sitting of a ledge Bbs043.jpg Bbs259.jpg Reunion_with_Aqua_01_KHBBS.png Bbs356.jpg A_Perfect_Fit_01_KHBBS.png Bbs293.jpg Presence within the Mirror 01 KHBBS.png|As Aqua wanders through the castle looking for a cure she is suddenly confronted by the Magic Mirror. Seven Sad Dwarfs 01 KHBBS.png Flashback_Ventus_Wakes_Up_01_KHBBS.png Bbs322.jpg Bbs312.jpg Bbs7.jpg KHBBS - mickey aqua and kairi.png Magic to Keep Kairi Safe 02 KHBBS.png Magic_to_Keep_Kairi_Safe_03_KHBBS.png Mickey, Kairi.png Walls of the Heart 01 KHBBS.png KHBBS - Aqua with Horace DisneyTown.jpg|Aqua with Horace Aqua and Minnie.png Aqua screenshot.jpg Hades admiration.png Herc aqua.png KH - Aqua and 626.jpg|Aqua with Stitch Gantu 01 KHBBS.png KHBBS - Aqua Mysterious Tower.jpg Bbs073.jpg Khbbs pp1.jpg Sora_and_Riku_02_KHBBS.png|Aqua meeting Sora and Riku. Always One 01 KHBBS.png|Aqua viewing the aftermath of the War Gathering 02 KHBBS.png Gathering 01 KHBBS.png Kingdom Hearts 01 KHBBS.png Mickey&aqua.png|Aqua with Mickey Mouse Ventus.jpg Terra's Guidance 01 KHBBS.png|Aqua creating Castle Oblivion. With_You_01_KHBBS.png|Aqua sacrificing herself to save the possessed Terra from falling into the Realm of Darkness. A Fragmentary Passage 01 KHBBSFM.png A_Fragmentary_Passage_06_KHBBSFM.png|Aqua, holding her Wayfinder, in the Realm of Darkness. Blank_Points_02_KHBBS.png|Aqua meeting Ansem the Wise in the Dark Margin. ''Kingdom Hearts II Room of Sleep Aqua's Armor.png|Aqua's armor and Keyblade that remain in the Chamber of Repose in ''Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts coded Castle Oblivion 04 KHREC.png|Terra, Ventus, and Aqua mentioned by Data-Naminé Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Terra and Aqua KH3D.png|Riku and Kairi being seen as Terra and Aqua by Sora My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Screens 7.jpg KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Screens 5.jpg Aqua_fights_Phantom_Aqua.png Aqua_Meets_King_Mickey.png Kingdom Hearts III'' Aqua KH3.jpg Aqua protecting Ansem the Wise.jpg Aqua defeated.jpg Aqua falls into darkness.jpg Aqua Xehanort.jpg KHIII Big Hero 6 Trailer - Xehanort Aqua.jpg KHIII - Anti-Aqua Strikes.jpg KHIII - Anti-Aqua Strikes 2.jpg KHIII - Exoneration.jpg Sora defeats Anti-Aqua.jpg KHIII - Fade to Darkness.jpg KHIII - A Helping Hand.jpg Aqua sleeping.jpg Aqua wakes up.jpg KHIII - Return to Destiny Islands.jpg KHIII - Reuniting old friends.jpg Aqua crying.jpg Aqua with Sora Donald and Goofy.jpg Sora and Aqua.jpg KHIII - Unlocking Castle Oblivion.jpg KHIII - Waking Up Ventus.jpg KHIII - Vanitas Slips.jpg KHIII - Aqua vs Vanitas.jpg KHIII - Aqua has this.jpg KHIII - On the sidelines.jpg Aqua gameplay.jpg KHIII - Aqua guards Ven.jpg Aqua knocked out.jpg Aqua unconscious.jpg Ventus meets Sora.jpg KHIII - Good Morning Ven.jpg The Seven (plus two) Guardians of Light.jpg Aqua and Ventus.jpg KHIII - The Heroes arrive.jpg KHIII - Terra-Xehanort takes down Ven.jpg KHIII - Aqua and Ven.jpg KHIII - Helping Terra-Xehanort.jpg KHIII - Trapped in the chains of bonds.jpg KHIII - The Guardian saves Aqua and Ven.jpg KHIII - Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.jpg The Final Showdown.jpg KHIII - Master Eraqus Aqua Ven.jpg KHIII - Final locking.jpg KHIII - Power of Waking.jpg KHIII - Eraqus Memorial.jpg Aqua and Terra.jpg KHIII - Wayfinder Memorial.jpg KHIII - Donald mad at Ventus.jpg Miscellaneous EmojiBlitzAqua.png|Aqua's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries